Spells Makes Avengers Do Crazy Things
by EpicKiya
Summary: The Avengers have to save people from yet another villain, but she isn't all that she seems. She casts a spell on both Steve and Bruce, giving some rather... um... weird results. Now both Thor and Tony are acting strange, Natasha is revealing her inner fangirl, Nick is still Nick, and Clint is... still Clint. What the heck is going on with the Avengers this time? LONG STORY!


**Spells Makes Avengers Do Crazy Things**

 **Summary: The Avengers have to save people from yet another villain, but she isn't all that she seems. She casts a spell on both Steve and Bruce, giving some rather... um... weird results. Now both Thor and Tony are acting strange, Natasha is revealing her inner fangirl, Nick is still Nick, and Clint is... still Clint. What the heck is going on with the Avengers this time?**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel owns the Avengers. I don't own nothing! Nothing, I tell you! I do own the villain though.**

 **Note: Well, I got a review saying I should do a sequel so I decided to. Besides, I had the idea of this fic stuck in my head for a while. Also, Phil is alive in this as well. My reaction to his death in the first movie was exactly how Cobie reacted in the Gag Reel. Well, close. And this fic takes place before "Avengers 2: Age of Ultron", meaning it also takes place before my other fic, "The Things Nick Banned Us to Do".**

 **Warnings: If you haven't read the last story, "The Hammer Deems You Worthy!" then please go back and do so. Or at least glance at it. I don't know. Anyways, if you have you know this story will include yaoi (In this case Thundershield and another pairing, but I want you to guess right now. Last story hints it.), cussing, violence, and random ass humor. It may also include mention of mpreg, mention of DomxSub relationships, and cuteness.**

 **Hope it's to your expectations!... I really need to stop letting my school's phrases get to me... '-_-**

 **And thanks to those that made "The Hammer Deems You Worthy!" a favorite. Appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When he woke up, he knew something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all.

It wasn't the clear blue sky or the warmth of the sun telling him. It was just a feeling. Steve had climbed out of bed, stretching out his limbs. He felt more relaxed than ever since there hasn't been a threat yet in the city.

It's been at least two weeks since the last monster attack.

Steve had took a quick shower, groomed and freshened up a bit more before walking out his room. He was dressed in a simple blue tee (quite tight mind you), jeans, and socks. He didn't think he was leaving the Tower today and probably won't.

He went into the kitchen, finding Natasha sitting at the counter munching on a bagel. "Morning, Natasha.", he greeted with a smile. The female looked up from her phone and nodded in greeting since her mouth was filled with bagel.

The blonde went over to the fridge, opening it. He pulled out the orange juice and closed the door. Once he stood up, his lips were attacked by another pair of rougher ones. Steve blushed at the impact and continued to do so when the kissing stopped. He looked up and saw his ever loving boyfriend, Thor.

"Good morning, Thor.", he mumbled, the blush growing a bit. The taller blonde chuckled, kissing the other's forehead. "And good morning to you, my angel." From the sidelines, Natasha was giggling behind her phone.

Steve moaned a little as Thor pulled him closer to his own muscular body, kissing his neck. The Captain was struggling a bit, still holding the orange juice. "Um... Thor, can I please fix myself some breakfast?" The god nodded, kissing the smooth skinned neck one more time. He watched as the slightly shorter went over to the counter, setting the orange juice down and placing two pieces of bread in the toaster. Thor's eyes traveled up and down the soldier's body, groaning at it. All the wonderful things he could do to the monument.

The shorter blonde hummed to himself, grabbing the toast and placing it on a plate. He walked back to the fridge, grabbing some fruit and butter.

Thor watched as his bonded hummed softly to himself, spreading the butter on the toast with a small smile. He had then suddenly stopped and turned to the god. "I'm sorry, Thor. Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, love."

"Okay." The soldier continued buttering his toast. Thor's eyes continued their journey down Steve's body before stopping at the chest. He felt his pants get tighter a bit. Steve just had to wear that shirt? So tight!

Thor had let out a soft groan, thankfully Steve didn't hear. But then a grin spread across his lips. "Actually, angel, there is something I want."

By now, Natasha was out the kitchen... thankfully.

Steve couldn't even blink when he felt two hands go into his shirt from behind and slide up to his-

"THOR, NO!"

"Too late, Steven.", Thor smirked, brushing his rough fingertips over Steve's nipples. Steve had let out a rather high pitched, yet not really audible moan. He clenched the edge of the counter top, closing his eyes. "Thor... n-not h-here... please...", the soldier begged, a blushing forming on his cheeks again. The god chuckled against his ear, tweaking one of the rosy buds. "Why not, my angel? All I want is a glass of milk, that's all." And boy, did he try to get it. Thor tweaked one of Steve's nipples, biting the side of the other. The smaller blonde had let out a squeak of surprise, hooking his leg around Thor's waist. "Nnnggghhh... Thor, they're- AH! Thor!"

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

The couple was hit with a splash of cold water. They quickly pulled apart, spitting out said water and glaring at their attacker.

Tony was standing by the entrance way with a spray bottle filled with water. Beside him was Bruce, who looked like he just woke up with a cute red blush on his face. "Tony, that was entirely rude.", Steve scoffed, fixing his shirt.

"No, what's rude is trying make godly golden babies in the kitchen! People have to eat in here!", the billionaire hissed, starting up some coffee. He looked inside the fridge and groaned. "Oooohhhh there's no milk!"

Steve blushed, crossing his arms over his chest when Thor gave him a look. "No! Thor, I told you they're called 'pecs' not 'breasts'! I don't produce milk in them!"

"You soon will be once you're bearing my child within your womb. I bet it's calling me to it down there, isn't it, love?" The soldier shivered, his face completely covered in red. Bruce's face was matching, hearing Thor's words.

"Quiet you."

"Hey, I know Steve's womb is entertaining and all, but can we not have it mentioned in the kitchen? I'm cranky without my- oh! Here's the milk!", Tony cheered, pulling out a half filled... half empty gallon of milk. "Because I'm happy...", he sung, fixing his coffee. Bruce blinked, not sure of what was going on.

"Um... I think I'm just going to take a shower now.", he mumbled, walking out. Tony had watched him go, a smirk on his face. "Anything. Just anything just to have him in my arms.", he sighed. Steve giggled before biting into his toast. "In love?"

"I thought that was already confirmed.", Thor muttered. "Well, known or not, I'm not denying how much I would love Bruce in my arms.", Tony admitted.

Insert explicit images in Iron Man's brain there.

Thor hummed a little. "Hhhhmmm, I bet you want to plant a baby in his womb, right?"

"I don't think it's possible. It is for you because you're a god and Steve's a super soldier."

"Maybe you can come up with a serum or something to get Bruce pregnant."

Steve stopped there, blinking in thought. "Wow. I need to stop hanging around Pepper and Natasha."

"And maybe you're right, Caps!", Tony teased.

Suddenly, an alarm blared through the room, alerting the trio. "Sounds as if there's trouble."

* * *

A few minutes later, the Avengers found themselves standing in a mist of chaos. And by a shawarma joint which made Tony undoubtedly pissed. "I swear whoever this monster is will regret ever touching that joint.", he hissed. The food place was now in amounts of debris, along with nearby places, but they didn't get as much damage as the place.

Oh yeah. Anthony Stark was pissed.

"Oh this is bad.", Steve muttered cutely. If they weren't in a serious situation, Thor would have kissed him right then and there... and maybe do other things but that's not important right now!

Maybe...

Anyways...

"Hey, guys! Look!"

The men looked up at Natasha's line of direction. Just above them was a flying platform. On it was a woman adorned in a warrior's clothing. Like an amazon. Her dark black-blueish hair was in a high braid, her forehead was covered by a golden headband with many symbols on it. Her red cape flowing behind, rivaling Thor's own red cape. Even from afar, they could see her menacing golden eyes.

Just behind her was five others. Two were men and three were women. They were adorned in warrior's clothing, too.

Thor gave his hammer a swing. His eyes were dull as his mind was filled with thoughts. "I swear known that woman from somewhere before.", he muttered. Bruce, who wasn't Hulk at the moment, looked his way. "You do?"

"I believe so. She seems familiar."

"Familiar or not, that bitch will pay for destroying my favorite food place!", Tony swore, his Iron Man helmet closing. The woman finally noticed their appearance and smirked. "Ah! A group of warriors that may be worth fighting against!"

"Listen, lady! You have a lot of nerve coming here and destroying this block! Who do you think you are?!", Hawkeye hissed, getting his arrows ready to aim at her.

The woman laughed, very loudly. "I, my dear, am Princess Akeldama! Daughter of King Alessandro and Queen Thana! Heir to the throne of Themystika!"

The group turned when they heard a loud frustrated groan from the godly friend. "Thor, what's wrong?", Natasha asked. Thor had that 'Kill Me Now' face. "That woman is my longtime rival. She's infuriates me so.", he growled. Steve looked from him to the woman. "Hm."

"I hate her." Akeldama's smirk grew. "Oh Thor! I didn't see you there since you're such a puny excuse of a god. Let alone a man.", she taunted, drawing her sword out.

"Ooh! Burn!", Clint and Tony unionized. Natasha sent a glare their way, Bruce smacking both on the head. Thor grumbled.

Steve stepped forward. "Ma'am, can you not insult my teammate and lover? Unless you want the end of my red boot.", he hissed out the last part, blue eyes looking much darker than before.

Instead of being at least a little frazzled by the threat, Akeldama gasped, a smile reaching her lips. "Oh my goddesses! Such a lovely creature as so!" She jumped off her hover board and rushed to the Captain. Before he could react, she had her well-muscled strong arms around him. "You're so cute! Like many submissives at home!"

Captain was able to get air back into his system when she pulled away. He yelped when she holstered him up, eyes wandering over his figure. "Your blue eyes are intensifying and your body is well endowed with strength! But your smell is sweet! Gasp! You shall make a beautiful prince on Themystika!"

"Not in any lifetime, wench!", Thor roared. He rushed forward, knocking Akeldama a few feet away. He grabbed his love, holding him bridal style. Steve was blushing crazy.

"Not while I'm mated to him!"

Akeldama stood, a pout on her red painted lips. "Oh phooey. I really wanted another little brother. He shall be mine!"

She pointed outward to the Avengers, a glare burning through her golden eyes. "Att- oh my goddesses! Another cute one!"

Bruce yelped when he noticed the attention on him. "Shit."

"Maybe this is a good time to Hulk out.", Natasha pointed out, dodging a swing of a sword from one of the warrior women. Bruce whimpered a little. "I really can't. That look she has is scaring me a little."

The warrior princess did look a little crazy. She kept muttering. "Cute... submissives..."

Hawkeye pushed back one of the men, hitting him on the head with his bow. "Quit being a little bitch, Banner, and- I'm sorry!" Clint dodged an angry Hulk smash. "DON'T CALL HULK THAT, AGAIN!"

"Dude! I'm sorry! I won't!"

"Hawkeye! Hulk! Focus!", Cap reminded. He rolled under one of the men he was fighting, knocking him down. Just a few feet away, Thor was fighting the goddess. "Oh Thor! Don't be so modest! Tell me the name of the blue eyed and brown eyed men! They're so adorable!", she squealed, blocking his hammer with her sword.

"I shall not reveal the name of my beloved and my companion! They are not toys for you to play with, Akeldama! I will not allow them to go to that wretched place of yours!"

"Not as disgusting as Asgard! Do tell, mighty son of Odin. Is the one who adorns blue a submissive as he smells? I know the perfect gentleman that would fall in love with him! They'll make the most beautiful babies for the whole galaxy to lay eyes upon!"

"HE IS MINE!"

Thor grabbed Akeldama's arm and threw her upwards, her body clashing with her hover board and then into a nearby building that was already damaged.

She shook a few pieces of rock off, a grin on her lips. "Dear, appears I have made you quite angry. If he is yours, why does he still smell pure? Have you not plunged into his virgin heat? Have you not deflowered him with your pathetic excuse of godly seed and gave him a child?"

Thor growled, flying towards her and grabbing her again.

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, YOU WENCH! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

* * *

From a good distance away, the five remaining Avengers watched as the two battled it out. Beside Hulk was Akeldama's five companions, tied together with a rope Hawkeye had brought with him. You know arrow guys.

"So, should we go help him?", he asked, watching as Thor electrocuted the goddess. "You probably should! Thor is no match for our Princess! He and the rest of you shall-" THUNK!

"Damn warriors.", Cap hissed, fixing his shield back on his arm. "After this, I say we hit a shawarma joint. That isn't destroyed of course.", Tony suggested. "Sounds good. Oh! Warrior princess, three o'clock!" The Avengers ducked as Akeldama flown by from Thor throwing her, Hulk easily stepping to the side. She crashed into the pavement, getting her white clothing even dirtier. She glared up at the blond god.

"This isn't the end of this fight, Thor Odinson! You remember that I will come out on top as the most dominant!"

"Whatever settles your defeat, Akeldama Thiya. For now, you should leave this planet and with your entourage as well or you will face punishments unmerciful.", Thor promised, twisting Mjolnir in his hand. Akeldama called her sword into her hand. She stood from the indent in the street and raised her weapon. "But I shall leave with a parting gift."

Thor gasped when she flashed from his sight, appearing between Captain America and Hulk. Her right hand glowed purple, lighting through the sword and pointing at the two.

"Until I appear again, enjoy!" Steve and Hulk were knocked unconscious by a purple glow around their bodies, Hulk averting back to Banner. Thankfully, Tony took a nearby table's cover and covered him.

"Oh she's an ass!", he sassed as Akeldama and her five fighters disappeared from sight.

* * *

The Avengers made it back to the Tower. Nick was there, waiting for a report for them to give. "So the problem was taken care of?", he asked, watching as Tony's suit was dismantled off him after he sat Bruce down carefully in a lounge chair and Natasha and Clint collapsing on the couch.

"Yes, sir. The threat was just an old rival of mine. She was defeated and retreated back to her home.", Thor answered, setting Steve down on the loveseat. His eyelids began to flutter open, a groan escaping his pink lips.

"Wow... what happened?"

"Two words, Captain. Crazy lady.", Tony reminded.

Steve blushed, shivering harshly at the reminder. "Oh."

"What happened?", Nick asked. Thor crossed his arms. "My rival, Princess Akeldama Thiya of Themystika, happened.", he groaned. He sat down next to Steve, who pulled his hood off and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She's a handful isn't she?", he asked softly. "You have no idea, love. That woman is the most infuriating person that I ever crossed paths with. Ever since we were children, we were in battles more harsh and exhausting than anyone could experience."

"What's the score?", Natasha asked, slipping her gloves off.

"Even now. About... 1,546 wins each."

"Whoa."

"Yes."

"Okay. While she was fawning over Steve and Bruce about how adorable they are like a deranged pervert, she kept muttering something about submissives. What's up with that?", Clint asked.

Thor leaned back against the couch's pillows, drawing an arm around Steve's waist to pull him closer. "Well, unlike your planet, Asgard and Themystika share a variety of sexes. The male isn't only one to impregnate their partner. There's a difference of that. There's submissive males, usually small like a female with similar features. Round hips for bearing a child, smooth skin, and dainty feet. The usual."

"I don't have dainty feet.", Steve protested. "Well, I'm not dainty like a dame period."

"But you do have the persona of one.", Tony teased. Steve glared his way. "Shut up, Stark."

"Love ya, too, Rogers."

"Anyways, submissive males can be impregnated by another male, but a dominant, as well as a dominant female."

"Say what now?", Nick voiced, out of pure shock. "A female impregnating a male?"

"Seahorses do it!", Bruce exclaimed. He was now fully awake. And being so, the scientist noticed his nudity under a tablecloth. "Oh my gosh!" He rushed out the room, not caring or even paying mind to the stares he got. Or the smirk on Tony's face.

"So, Akeldama sees Bruce and Steve as... um... carriers?", Clint questioned. Thor nodded. "Given that I have Steve bear my child... well, children, yes. Yes. Akeldama herself is a dominant female. If she was a submissive female she would have to wait for the throne until she is wedded. Unlike her submissive brother who I believe is mated."

"Mated. That word.", Natasha sighed.

"Being mated meaning you have your soulmate. On Asgard, anyone capable of lifting one's familiar makes them the owner's other half. Such as Steven lifting Mjolnir with much ease.", Thor smiled, kissing Steve on the neck. "How delighted I was."

"Yup. Real golden couple. No pun intended."

"Tony, one more wisecrack I swear-"

"Threat! Verbal threat! I feel threatened!", the billionaire shouted, holding up his hands in surrender. Steve growled and lunged at him.

* * *

It was now much later. The group was settled down in the living room watching a movie that Clint picked out. Steve and Thor were cuddled on one of the chairs, the smaller being in the god's lap snuggled in his chest. Bruce and Tony were munching on popcorn sitting next to each other on the sofa while Natasha and Clint was settled on the loveseat.

"I just don't get it. How could she still want to be with him after he practically abused her?", Steve groaned, pouting angrily at the screen. Thor ran fingers through the shorter blond locks, a small grin on his lips.

"Don't know, love. On Asgard, anyone who abuses their lover, soulmate or not, shall be punished severely. Humans are quite strange... and tiny."

"You're tiny compared to the Hulk.", Tony sassed. Bruce just blushed.

"Nonsense."

"Thor. Tony. I know Alphas like to one up on each other but shut up for the sake of the movie. I'd like to know what happens.", Natasha hissed, turning back to the television.

The god and playboy groaned, but quieted down.

An hour later into the movie, Steve started feeling strange. He held his stomach, biting back a moan of pain. Thor looked to him, placing a hand on his thigh to comfort him. "Angel?"

"It's nothing, Thor. I guess I'm still a little sore from earlier. I'm going to go take a shower to soothe the pain and then go to sleep.", the Captain answered, kissing the god on his cheek. He watched as Steve got up and walked out the room, mostly watching his hips sway from side to side.

Oh how he wanted to-

Thor shook his head a little, averting his eyes back to screen.

On the other side, Bruce was dozing off quietly. His head once in a while would touch Tony's shoulder but he would jolt upward at the touch. The philanthropist noticed, smiling a bit. Eventually, Bruce did fall asleep, unconsciously on Tony's shoulder.

It make the slightly taller brunet grin even move.

He wrapped an arm around Bruce's waist, pulling him closer.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep as well.

* * *

The Avengers found themselves waking up to a scream of terror the next morning. Thor was the first out his room, Mjolnir in his hand in case it was a form of attack going on.

The scream led four of the members to their leader's room where they could hear screams and shouts. And maybe a little sobbing. "Steve? Are you okay?", Natasha asked as she knocked on the door.

A muffled whimper was the reply.

"Love? Angel? Open up. I want to see you.", Thor said softly. He placed his hand on the door, practically feeling his love's distress.

"No. I'm not opening the door.", Steve hissed like a small child. Inside the room, he was clenching his blanket around him in a protective manner. _"How could this happen?"_

"Spangles, please let us in. We're worried for you. You're our leader as well as our friend.", Tony reasoned. Truth be told, he did care for Steve like a brother and a friend. Sure, the Captain was the butt of his jokes, but that was brother nature in Tony's books. Also, he does that with everyone.

"No! Go away! I refuse to open the door!"

"Don't make me get the Hulk to- Wait! Where's Bruce?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Well, there's the answer to that question.", Clint sighed. "Tony, you and Natasha see what's wrong with Bruce. We got Steve." The two nodded, heading for Bruce's room. Thor continued to persuade the other blonde.

"Love, please. I don't want to use force to open this door. I respect you enough for that, but I'm concerned. What's the matter?"

There was a soft scuffling. "Thor, you promise not to laugh?"

"I won't, love. I wouldn't dare of hurting you in such a way.", the god promised. There was a click sound and the opening of the door. Thor could see a matching blue gaze looking up at him. "I only want you to come in. Just you."

Thor nodded before looking back at Clint. "Is that alright?"

"I don't mind. Go ahead. I should go see how Bruce is doing."

The archer left the couple alone as Thor entered Steve's bedroom.

* * *

Tony frowned when he heard whimpering on the other side of the door, ready to knock it down. "Bruce? Is everything alright in there?"

There was a scuffling of small feet and a click. The door peeked open a little, revealing a rather shaky Bruce. "Tony...", he whined. Natasha stepped closer. "Bruce, what's wrong? Did someone attack you? Bad dream? Is it the Hulk?"

At that question, Bruce nodded.

Their eyes widened. "Bruce...", Clint started. "I... I can't feel him anymore. I can't feel the Other Guy anymore."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?", Natasha asked. Bruce's face turned to a light red, a small pout on his face. "I... this is what I mean. P-promise you won't laugh though!"

"We promise.", the three said in unison. Bruce let out a breath, opening the door even more to reveal himself.

The three gasped, realizing that their scientist/doctor changed.

Bruce was indeed shorter, and even slimmer in a sort of curvy way. His clothes didn't cling to him. The tee he wore was more like a dress, reaching almost to his knees. His sleeping pants was even bagger. Tony noticed that his skin looked softer and maybe a bit rosy on the cheeks. Bruce's face even changed a little. His lips were formed in a pink pout, smaller than before and his eyes were just a bit rounder.

He looked... adorable and younger.

"Bruce... what happened to you?", Clint gasped out. Tony was stiff in his stance not sure how to react when the only thing he could think of is _"Cute... cute... cute!"_

"I don't know. I woke up like this."

Natasha giggled a little. The men looked at her in confusion. "Sorry."

"My friends, it appears we have a dilemma."

They turned to see Steve and Thor making their appearance. The soldier seem to be in the same situation as Bruce. He, too, looked even smaller. And more adorable than ever! It was hard before when Steve had his moments, such as the "Catch the Wizard of Oz Reference".

"We know, Thor. Bruce says he can't feel the Hulk anymore.", Natasha informed. Steve frowned. "I think the serum worn off. I'm not as big before. I'm useless.", he moaned, head lowering in shame. His godly boyfriend kissed his cheek and held him close.

"Love, you are not useless. Don't take such pity on yourself."

"But-"

"Don't fret, my love." Steve was pulled into Thor's chest, feeling his warmth. He calmed down a little in doing so.

Bruce had let out a sudden whimper. "I think I need a hug." Tony snapped out his stupor hearing that and pulled the other brunet into his arms. He hugged him close, his arms going around Bruce's waist. "It's okay, Bruce. It's okay."

Clint and Natasha exchanged small grins as Bruce accepted the hug. "Thank you, Tony."

"No problems, Lil' B."

"Huh?"

"Lil' B?", Steve questioned, lifting his gaze. "Yeah. Bruce and you are now smaller. So I called him Lil' B. B is for Bruce." A sudden smack on the back had Tony laid out on the floor. "Ow! SHIT THAT HURT!" Bruce was standing over him, a deep scowl on his face. "Well, it should! Don't call me that!"

"I was being affectionate."

"Wait!"

The group glanced at Clint, seeing his eyes widened in thought. "Anyone noticed that?", he asked, nudging his head in Bruce's direction. "Noticed what?"

"What Bruce just did?! He knocked Tony to the ground!" Bruce looked at his hands before looking at everyone else. "I... uh..."

Steve crossed his arms before looking up at his boyfriend. "Thor, may I have Mjolnir?"

"Whatever for, love?", Thor asked, unclipping the said hammer from his belt. "I just want to test something out.", the shorter answered. He got the hammer in his now tiny hands, lifting it with ease. Unexpectedly, he swung forward, hitting Thor and knocking him down the hall. At the end of it, Thor stood with an angry frown and rubbing his chest. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Sorry, Thor. I just wanted to see if I still had my strength.", Steve apologized sheepishly. Tony, who was sitting on the floor, raised an eyebrow in question. "By smashing your god boyfriend across the hallway? Props to you."

"Tony..."

"Just saying."

* * *

It was later that day when the Avengers found themselves doing their normal activities. Except for Bruce and Steve. Both were inside the lab, going over what lead to their sudden body change.

"If I didn't know any better, I say it was that woman's doing.", Steve concluded, looking at Bruce. The scientist nodded. "I have to agree with that. The results aren't making any sense. So it had to be whatever she done to us. Maybe we can talk to Thor about this?"

Steve shrugged. "I believe we can. Are you hungry?"

As on cue, Bruce's stomach growled. "Yep!"

The two exited the lab, heading to the kitchen. On the way there, they saw Natasha and Pepper, both holding shopping bags. They smiled seeing the now tiny men. "Steve! Bruce!", Pepper greeted, hugging them each. "Hi, Pepper.", Bruce greeted back.

The ginger smiled. "We have a surprise for each of you. Come with us."

"Um... Bruce and I were just heading to the kitchen for something to eat. We got hungry."

"I'll buy you a cake and ice cream.", Natasha offered. It was quiet for a while.

"Deal."

Steve and Bruce followed the women to Natasha's room. She closed the door, Pepper placing the bags on the bed. "Alright. Bruce, those bags are for you and Steve, those are for you.", she said, pointing at each pair of bags. Steve peeked in one of them, pulling out one article of clothing. He spread out the material.

"Oh... Pepper, this is adorable."

Pepper nudged her head in the ex-assassin's direction. "Natasha's pick. She thought it would be nice on you." Steve was holding up a short sleeved black hoodie with a chibi Thor and Captain America on the front. With it was a pair of red shorts.

"I'm sure Thor would agree with you."

"Bruce, you should see yours. Pepper picked it." Bruce pulled out a hoodie. It was a dark grey, with a chibi Iron Man flying over a chibi Hulk on the front. To match was some jean shorts. The brunet chuckled. "Oh classic."

"Yeah. There was this store with all these different merchandise and stuff. We even found this!" Natasha pulled out a Hawkeye plushy with a bow and arrows to go with it.

"I'm sure Clint would love that.", Steve teased. "He better! I got us each a plushy of us! Mini Thor comes with a hammer and Mini Cap comes with his shield!"

Pepper then pushed Bruce and Steve gently. "Now put on those clothes!"

Without argument, the duo did, scared of Pepper and her wrath.

After changing, the four went out of the room, finding the other four members chilling in the den. Clint was doing some form of dance, flapping his arms about. Tony and Thor were yelling some mumbo-jumbo. Rhodey and Sam (who were there) was sitting down while watching them. Sam looked to be thinking about something.

"Um... Freddy Kruger! You have to be Freddy!", Tony shouted.

Clint stopped short and shook his head with a scrunched face. "Nah, man!"

"Jason? That masked one?", Thor asked.

Clint shook his head again. "Think again, my godly friend."

"How about Chucky?", Tony tried with a shrug. "No."

Sam spoke up. "The Creeper." Clint snapped his fingers, pointing at the Falcon. "Thank you! Someone got it!"

"What are you guys doing?", Steve asked. The five now taller men looked at him. Both Sam and Rhodey widened their eyes. "Whoa."

Bruce gave a nervous chuckle. "Long story."

"Wait, so that's you, Cap?", Sam asked. The blonde nodded. "It's me, Sam. It's me. Bruce and I were hit with a spell. So now it averted us to... cute little submissives, I guess?", he answered with a not sure shrug. Thor stood up, looking him over. "My, you are lovely."

Tony walked over to his side, eying Bruce. "Agree with you there." Pepper chuckled and hugged Bruce around the neck when she noticed his blush. "Tony's a sweetheart, Bruce. Trust me."

Bruce groaned, lowering his head in defeat. "Pepper...", he moaned. The redhead nuzzled the other's cheek and kissed it. "It's okay, honey. Tony, how about you take Bruce out to lunch?" As on cue, the said scientist's stomach growled along with Steve's. They both blushed when everyone else looked at them.

Natasha and Pepper holding back the coos they had in them. "Um...", Rhodey started, not sure of what to make of the situation. "How about we all go to lunch?"

"Agreed. Besides, Natasha was buying Bruce and I ice cream and cake.", Steve reminded with a stern look. The female assassin sighed. "I did say that. Come on."

* * *

The group founded themselves at a local fast food place. They occupied one of the large long tables since there was nine of them. Pepper and Natasha made sure Bruce sat next to Tony. Everyone made sure Thor had his seat next to Steve, who sat next to his friend, Sam.

Everyone was engaged in their conversation with one another, Bruce and Steve happily eating their ice cream. They talked about pretty random things. One was the topic of Nick being Sam's dad. Of course, Tony proclaimed it, but Sam threw a tortilla at his head in return. Now they were on the topic of birds. Yes... birds.

"I don't know about you, but ostriches creep me out.", Rhodey admitted, shaking a bit. Bruce nodded. "They're... yeah, they're creepy."

"And those emus."

"What about flamingoes?", Pepper asked. "Flamingoes? Aren't those the pink birds they bend their legs backwards... forwards... whatever?"

"Yes, Thor. Those are the birds.", Steve answered as the god nuzzled in his neck. He blushed when he noticed some stares. He even heard cooing. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring that scent of yours. I much I hate to admit it, but Akeldama was right when she said you smelled sweet. I never noticed."

"Pretty soon a stork with be visiting our golden couple here. I just know it. It's going to go 'Squawk! Special delivery for Captain Spangles and Point Break! Boom! It's a healthy super demigod boy! Squawk!'.", Tony teased, snaking an arm around Bruce's shoulders. Steve glared at him, threatening to throw a fork his way while Thor continued his cuddling.

"I think flamingoes are weird. Let's be honest. They stand on one leg, the other bending in a rather painful looking way, and they eat algae to turn pink.", Clint said. "I just don't understand those birds."

"I don't understand penguins.", Natasha admitted, poking a fork into her nachos. "They... waddle."

"But they're very cute. Especially the baby penguins. Just so damn fluffy.", Steve sighed. Sam blinked at him. "I'm starting to question you. I honestly thought you would be an eagle kind of guy." The blonde gave a sarcastic laugh. "Oh ha ha. American patriotism."

"And this is coming from Captain Patriotism."

"Tony..."

"Just calling it how I see it."

"I find hummingbirds intimidating.", Thor added, now rubbing Steve's side. Many explicit thoughts were going through his head. "So fast and so small. Small like an... infant." He looked Steve over, holding in a groan. To emphasize his desire, he squeezed his mate's thigh. In turn, Steve jumped, hitting his leg on the table with a gasp.

Everyone at the table looked their way. "Hey, hands on the table, Thor.", Rhodey ordered. Said blonde glared at him. "Don't order me. I'll touch my mate as I please. If I must to prove he's mine, I'll put him on this table and-"

"AND HAWKS ARE AWESOME!", Clint exclaimed, not wanting to hear their godly teammate's rant about what he was going to do with their leader. Sam looked at him. "Hey, falcons are awesome, too!"

"They are. No denying it. I mean, besides an eagle..." A glance at Cap. "Falcons and hawks are awesome."

"And owls.", Bruce added.

"And owls, yes."

"You know, if you two were paired you'll be Bird Bros.", Pepper said, waving her spoon at Sam and Clint before eating her cake. The duo thought about it before nodded. "Totally. Team Bird Bros!", the two said, fist bumping each other before making bird sounds. Natasha sighed. "Weirdoes."

"Since Bruce and Tony love science, they can be Science Bros.", Rhodey concluded. The two brunets looked at each other, the shorter blushed. "Um..."

"I like it. Besides, don't you think Bruce and I make great chemistry?", Tony teased, hugging said other close. The others giggled at his joke. "Definite.", Natasha agreed. Thor now had Steve sitting his lap, kissing his shoulders through the hoodie. "Just amazing.", he moaned, rubbing the other blonde's stomach under the material. Steve was literally dying of embarrassment. "Hey! Team Buff, Blonde and Blue Eyed! Don't be making babies at the table! I brought a spray bottle!", Tony warned. He turned back to the others. "Pepper and Natasha can be Team Red and Fierce because they're redheads and they're fierce. Ever see Pepper get mad? It's a show!"

Pepper grinned with a cross of her arms. "I'm that amazing."

"Rhodey, you can be with Nick. Team Serious and Just There."

"I'll cut you, bro. I'll cut you deep."

"Hnnnn!"

The others looked down the table to see Thor pretty much having his way with Steve. He had him straddling his lap, biting his shoulders and neck while his hands rubbed the small of Steve's back. Steve looked flustered with his fingers gripped in Thor's locks, biting his lip. "Are they...? Is he...?", Pepper began tilting her head a little. "Hey! Hey! Stop that!", Tony warned, pulling out a water gun, not a spray bottle. "Don't make me do it!"

Bruce was beside him with a red face and his mouth covered with his sleeve-covered hands. "Oh my goodness!"

"Hey! Point Break! Get your- Don't touch there!" Clint let out a chuckle. "He is really getting it."

"Clint!"

"What, Nat? Just stating the obvious! He practically has Cap in a puddle. If he was a girl he would be-"

"Nnnggghhh!"

"Children! Children are present!", Sam hollered. "I think that's why Thor is... horny.", Bruce added. "He wants kids." Tony stood walked over to the couple and pointed the water gun at them. Now that everyone noticed, how did he bring a water gun with him without anyone seeing? It was one of those Nerf water guns, too.

"You might try to kill me later, but this is for the best."

The brunet sprayed water on them full blast. Steve gasped in shock as the cold liquid hit him, jumping out of his boyfriend's lap and away from the table. "What the hell, Tony?!"

"You were getting a bit too touchy-feely. Hey, I just saved your ass from being pounded in front of a public audience, Spangles. Trust me you don't want that."

"Anthony, I have all reason to smash your head against a wall right now with Mjolnir.", Thor growled. "Don't deny me the pleasure of ravishing my mate."

Tony sighed, placing the water gun down. "One, ew. Just threw up in my mouth a little. Two, you're practically turning Steve into a sex slave with children present. Three, don't threaten me with the hammer!"

"And the trumpets they go...", Sam muttered, humming a tune after.

Thor just grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve was over by Natasha, drying himself off with some napkins. "Can we just go home?"

Pepper stood up, cake in her hands. "Yeah. I think we all need some time to relax... and..." She looked at Thor. "... and release some tension."

The Norse one huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not tense."

"Tense, no. Horny... definitely yes.", Clint teased.

He called the one of the waiters over to get some to-go cups and plates. The waiter was a bit shaky coming over because he could practically see fire surrounding Thor to show his anger. He quickly got the needed items, the money for the bill, and even gave coupons to them so they could get the hell out of there.

* * *

The team was soon back at the Tower, sitting in the den and continuing their talk. Thor was sitting in the love seat, waiting impatiently for Steve to come back from his shower. Once in a while he would let out a frustrated groan imagining the soldier in the shower. Bruce was over on the lounge chair with a tablet in his hands reading something. He was comfortable in an over-sized shirt and baggy sweatpants that made him look even smaller than he already was.

Pepper would sneak a picture or two of the doctor, keeping it as a birthday gift for Tony.

"I just don't get it.", Rhodey muttered, looking at the blonde god across from him. "Get what?", Sam asked. The War Machine nudged his head in Thor's direction. "Why is he so fidgety? And so horny back at the restaurant? Is it Steve's new appearance?"

Hearing him, Thor looked his way. "I apologize greatly for my unfit behavior, but I can't resist acting this way. The spell Akeldama placed on my beloved and Dr. Banner had been a spell of submission.", he answered.

"Meaning?", Clint voiced further.

"Meaning that she turned Bruce and Steven into the submissives she believed they would be. Since Steve is now like that it's harder for me to control myself. I can smell his scent which is sweet and signifies his purity. He is untouched."

"Untouched? As in, a virgin?", Tony asked, sipping on some coke. Thor nodded. "Yes. And on both Asgard and Themystika, virgins are well cherished and very, very hard to resist."

"Talk about 90 year old virgin."

"What about Bruce?", Natasha asked. At this point, said doctor looked up. "What?"

"Bruce is also untouched. I can smell it on him. But because he isn't my mate, I won't act so... unruly towards him. Since he is not mated to anyone, his body will soon react in a way to attract someone he deems fit." Bruce blushed, tucking in his legs more. "W-what?! I- I can't do that! That's just- no!"

"I know he's going to attract first.", Clint teased, glancing at Tony. The philanthropist was staring intensely at Bruce, eyes narrowed. A lot of things was swimming through his head.

The others followed Clint's gaze and smirked. "Hm. Looks as if it's starting.", Pepper commented. As on cue, Steve walked into the den. He was dressed in a dark blue tee with a chibi Thor on it (courtesy of Natasha and Pepper) and jeans that shown the curvy waistline and long legs he had gotten. Along with the perfect ass.

"What's starting?", he questioned, looking at everyone. Yet, he was unaware of the lust filled stare he was getting from his godly boyfriend. Thor was clenching onto the seat, trying not take Steve in front of everyone.

Clint and Sam exchanged looks. "Right now I can hear Rihanna's 'Skin' playing.", the Falcon commented, pretending in hearing the song playing. Clint nodded. "Or Usher's 'Scream' or 'Dive'."

"Something Steve is about to do when Thor does the other thing."

Steve snapped his gaze to the Bird Bros. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Spangles."

The blonde glared at them. He continued doing so as he sat next to his boyfriend, unaware of the danger he was in. "I'm watching you.", he promised, pointing at the two of them. "So is Thor.", Natasha added, coming back into the room with leftover ice cream. She stopped when she saw Tony now nuzzling Bruce with the doctor in his lap. Pepper, of course, wasn't passing up the opportunity and was recording the two.

"Wow. Just wow.", the redhead assassin muttered, eating the ice cream.

Steve looked over and raised an eyebrow at the occurring event. "What's up with Tony?"

"He's under the lust spell of Bruce. He wants to fuck him since your sub buddy is radiating sex fumes.", Rhodey answered.

"Language, Rhodey!"

Tony had stopped his nuzzling to laugh. "Did Cap just say 'language'?"

"It slipped out! Geez!"

"Steve, you might want to try to calm Thor down. He looks ready to pound that ass.", Sam warned. Tony fake gasped. "Oh! Cap, he said a very bad language word!"

"Anthony Stark! So help me I will end you!"

"Threat!"

Right then, the team had gotten a visit from Nick Fury, Jarvis announcing his presence. The agent walked into the den, not prepared to see what was happening or about to happen.

"Just dropping by to-", he stopped when he saw Tony and Bruce cuddled up. "What the hell?"

"Um, sir? You might not want to cuss around Steve. He doesn't like it.", Clint taunted, Rhodey and Sam laughing. In no wasted second, Steve had leaped up and pounced on the archer. In the midst of it, Thor had gotten a good glimpse of the skin underneath the shirt and a nice show of Steve's ass in his face as the soldier whacked the Hawk numerous times with a pillow. That broke his dam.

"THAT IS FINAL! I CAN NOT TAKE IT ANY LONGER!"

Steve yelped when he was grabbed and tossed over the taller blonde's shoulder. "Th-thor! What are you doing?!"

"Doing something I should have done ages ago."

Everyone watched in silence as the blond couple disappeared to Thor's room. Even Tony had stopped his cuddling to watch. "No teasing, he waited long enough.", Sam whistled. "Wonder if Cap likes it rough."

"Alright, Rihanno.", Pepper said.

Nick crossed his arms. "What is going on? And why does Banner and Rogers look like 16 year old school boys?!"

"Remember the incident with Thor's rival from yesterday?", Natasha asked. Nick nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, she casted a spell on Bruce and Steve. Now Tony wants to get Bruce's v-card and Thor is already claiming Steve's."

Fury's one eye widened. "Whoa."

"Oh yeah."

A sudden shout of pleasure shot through the air, making everyone jump.

Clint had even reached for his arrows, Natasha grabbing a hidden knife. It took a couple of seconds for everyone to realize what it was. "Was... was that Steve?", Bruce asked, finally finding his voice again.

Pepper nodded. "Sounded like him."

"If he wants to scream, let Thor know so he can take Cap there.", Hawkeye taunted. "Hope he's ready to go all night."

"Alright, Clusher.", Natasha said. Another moan. Then a thump. "You know what, I don't even think any of you are sane anymore.", Nick admitted. "What about Rhodey? He's pretty sane... in his own weird way.", Sam said. Nick just stared at him. "Not even him. Let Thor know that Rogers does need to walk tomorrow."

* * *

And not too far inside a godly blonde's room, the couple was having their bout of "first time sex". Steve was naked, Thor equally nude, with his legs opened as the god fingered him quick and hard. Despite just being fingers, the soldier was already on the brink of letting go and drooling a little.

"Th-Thor... feels so... aaahhh..."

His fingers was close to ripping the dark red sheet beneath him. "Aaaahhhh... aaahhh... right there..."

"Feels wonderful, doesn't it, love?", Thor teased, leaning over to bite Steve on his neck. He gave one more brush of his fingers against Steve's sweet spot before pulling them out. The smaller whined at the loss, quickly feeling empty. "Thor..."

"I know... Something much more... satisfying is about to enter you." The thunder god nestled in between the other's thighs, his organ pressed against the prepared entrance. "Before I go any further, I want to know if you're ready. If not, I can hold off longer for you, love."

Steve leaned up and kissed the other blonde. "I'm ready, Thor. I can handle it."

"I know. Just wondering if you're ready to have my child."

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Thor."

"Alright." Thor used one hand to take hold of Steve's smaller one, resting the hands by their heads. "Just let me know if I should stop.", he warned. He started to push in his rather massive organ, Steve letting out soft gasps. At first, it was a little uncomfortable and painful, but in seconds, the soldier was feeling the pleasure and was ready for Thor to thrust. His legs opened wider, allowing the larger to push deeper inside the soldier. Thor had let out a deep groan, feeling how velvety and warm Steve was around him. He was trying to control himself, urging to begin to quick pace.

But he stayed still until Steve gave signs he was ready. The smaller had moaned a little when he shifted a bit, putting his other arm around Thor's shoulders. "Okay. You can move."

And Thor did so.

* * *

In the other room, everyone else was being quiet to listen to the couple. Tony was silently cuddling Bruce in his lap, rubbing his sides and nuzzling his hair. The smaller had given up and decided to continue reading on his tablet.

Natasha and Pepper sat closer to the direction the blond couple's moans and groans came from. Rhodey was trying to ignore it all while Clint and Sam were smirking and humming different songs. "I bet soon that bed is going to shoot out from the wall.", the Hawk teased, looking at his fellow bird in crime. "Probably. Thor's a god with super strength and Steve apparently still has his. If that bed breaks, they need to get a metal platform."

"Hey, quiet you two! Trying to record this!", Natasha hissed, her phone in her hands. Clint raised an eyebrow at his female bestie. "What for, Nat?"

"Blackmail on Cap later."

On cue, said soldier had let out a satisfying moan. "OOOHHH YES! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE!" That was followed by a loud thumping and sounds of the god groaning and panting.

Tony narrowed his eyes in the direction of the screams. "Sons of bitches."

"Tony?", Bruce questioned, looking over his shoulder at him. "Sorry. Just wanted to nuzzle you in quiet. You're so warm." The smaller brunet chuckled nervously, ignoring the smirks sent their way. So many promises later.

* * *

Frantic pants and moans traveled through the air, paired with the thumps of the bed hitting the wall. You could see a large crack forming from above the headboard. Steve was biting into one of the pillows, his eyes shut closed tightly.

His fingers as tightly clenched into the bigger's, legs wide as Thor moved fast and hard between them from behind. Steve's spot was hit multiple times, making him see bright lights and white stars. Thor leaned over him some more to kiss his shoulder blades.

He didn't stop himself from growling in Steve's ear to let the other know just how hot and tight he liked the smaller to be. "You feel so wonderful around me, love.", he teased before biting the other's neck. The soldier released the pillow from his mouth, letting a whimper escape his sore throat. "I- I'm... nnnggghhhh..."

Steve gasped, clenching the other's hand to the point of breaking it as he felt his end approaching. He reached back to grab Thor's hair, forcing the other down so they could share a sweet imitate kiss. Thor gripped onto Steve's curved waist, holding him close as the two came together. The god could feel Steve quiver around him, slumping forward as exhaustion began to take over.

He waited till they came down from their high before pulling out of the soldier, hearing protesting whimpers. He watched as the other blonde curled into the pillows. "Angel?", the taller questioned, leaning over Steve to kiss his cheek and to see if he was okay. Steve opened his eyes, smiling a little as he looked up at his mate. "I'm fine, love. Just a bit tired now... and dirty.", he answered. A nice red blush formed on his cheeks and nose. It made him even more adorable.

"I understand. I'll be back." Thor gave Steve one more kiss before heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He waited till the water was just right before going back to pick up the soldier.

Steve let out a small groan, holding onto the other. "Thor..."

"We should get clean, love."

The two showered for a while, Steve being held up due to his exhaustion and that he was still wobbly from the sex.

After, they went back to the bed (changing the sheet of course). Thor was just in boxers while Steve settled for one of the other's tees and shorts. Once they were finally relaxed, the soldier snuggled in Thor's chest, running his fingers down the pecs. "I love you."

Thor smiled, putting his arms around him. "I love you, too, angel."

* * *

The next morning, Bruce found himself waking up in a warm embrace. He felt a shift behind him and heard a groan. He turned around and saw Tony sleeping behind him. Bruce blushed. "Uh... uh..."

"Nice sleep?"

The doctor looked up to see Pepper snapping the millionth picture of the two. "I bet Tony had."

Bruce pouted at her. "Pepper, don't take any more pictures. Please?"

"Alright. Only because you asked so cutely!" The woman pinched Bruce's red cheek for emphasis. Rhodey then made his appearance. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a yawn. "Morning. What's going on?", he asked. Bruce tried to sit up, but Tony gripped him tighter to his chest. He growled a little in the smaller's ear, mumbling some words.

Rhodey blinked at the scene. "Okay."

Tony growled again before blinking his eyes opened. He saw Pepper and Rhodey and turned his attention to Bruce who was blinking at him. "Hm. I was wondering what was warm and squishy in my arms."

"T-Tony!"

"Well, you are!"

Natasha then walked in, humming some song. She stopped when she spotted the brunet duo on the lounge chair and smirked. "I just knew it."

Bruce tugged a pillow to his face. "You people..."

"Oh, Bruce! You know you like Tony! Besides, it was your body that called him over.", Rhodey reminded. Before the doctor can retort there was a shout from Thor followed by a scream. "BY ODIN'S BEARD!"

The group ran out the den to where the two blondes resided. With one kick, Natasha knocked down the door. "Thor, what's wrong?!"

The god of thunder looked up from the bed and at his fellow teammates. "Steven... he's..." The group averted their eyes to the said soldier. They all let out a gasp when they took in his appearance. "No... way..."

Steve stood, now back to his super soldier height, looking himself over. "I'm back to normal." His face was back to its masculine visage, muscles back into place. He looked the same as before with the serum. "H-how... what?"

"Maybe the spell worn off.", Rhodey guessed.

"Then how come I'm still like this?! Huh?! Huh?!", Bruce questioned furiously. If they didn't remember Bruce couldn't turn into the Hulk, they would have guessed he would then. He might look absolutely adorable now, but the doctor always remained scary when angry. Without Hulk, too.

"Bruce, calm down. We'll figure something out. Breathe.", Steve said softly.

"I'm calm!"

"No you're not!"

"Who's dying?! Someone's dying?!" Clint and Sam had burst into the room, the archer with his arrows ready and Sam holding a frying pan and butcher knife. "What the hell? Sam, why do you have a butcher knife and frying pan?!", Tony asked.

"I was in the kitchen about to cook when we heard the shouts."

"Hm. Well, we're fine... maybe except Bruce.", Pepper admitted. Said brunet pouted, crossing his arms. "This is complete bullshit."

"Oh my gosh, Bruce! Watch your language!", Clint mocked as Steve groaned. Thor rubbed his shoulders. "It's alright, love."

"I'm not going to live it down. I'm not."

* * *

After breakfast, the team as called in by Nick for a meeting. They quickly dressed and got prepared for whatever that was to come. Much to the disappointment of two redheads and a blond god, Steve dressed in his normal clothing, but at least it was tight enough for Thor to drool over his beloved.

Pepper and Rhodey stayed to check on everything at the company, Sam deciding to go with the others.

They took the Quinjet to the new Headquarters, where Nick was standing outside for them. "About time you got here.", he sassed, walking up to the group. "Mr. Fury, what ails you?" Nick raised an eyebrow at Thor's question. But he understood. "I'll tell you. Come on."

The group found themselves following the man with the eye-patch into the building to the meeting room. The first thing they notice was Phil and Maria. Phil was conversing with someone, who was facing the window. All they could tell was he was tall, maybe little over Steve's height but shorter than Thor, he was wearing dark clothing, and he was a brunet.

"Now, some of you might already be acquainted with him. One of you...", Fury started, turning to set his sight on Steve who looked quite confused. "... already know him... personally."

By now, Phil had stopped talking with the mystery man while Maria got up from her seat and stood on the other side. "Here's our new member of the SHIELD. Agent James Buchanan Barnes."

The man turned around to face the group, Natasha and Sam's eyes widening at him. "No way.", Natasha whistled. Steve stood there in shock, his blue eyes dull with surprise and his throat dry of uncertainty. Thor sensed this, wrapping his arm around his mate. "Angel? What's wrong?"

Steve didn't answer, instead kept his eyes on James while stepping closer to the brunet. He got close enough to put his hand on the other's face. "Bucky?"

The taller nodded. "It's me, Stevie. It's me." The captain smiled, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hug. "I can't believe it! You're actually here!" Bucky returned the hug, nuzzling in Steve's hair. "Yes. I'm here."

"I'm glad." Steve pulled away then, a sudden glare in his eyes and a pissed off frown on his lips. "Good. Now I can do this." Much to the shock of everyone, he backhanded the brunet. Clint commenting with, "Damn! Pimp slapped!"

Bucky looked at the blonde in surprise, said male with his hands on his hips. "What as that for?"

"That was for making me worry to the point I was pulling my hair! Shame on you! In the 1920s to 1940s you were always freaking out over me now I have to do it to you!"

The older frowned. "Sorry, Steve. I didn't know."

"Now you do."

Steve gave the other one more hug. "But that's fine." He then let out a gasp, turning to his team. "Bucky, I want you to meet the Avengers. You already know Natasha." Said redhead nodded with a cross of her arms. "Yeah. Shot me right in the shoulder."

"I'm sorry. Wasn't myself..."

"I had worse. Just don't let it happen again and Steve won't have to worry about you dying for real." Bucky's eyes widened, feeling some fear in his chest from Nat's threat. "Gotcha."

"And here's Sam, Clint, and Bruce, Sam you already know, too." Said trio gave waves to the soldier. Bucky had gave Bruce a look over, noticing his cuteness. Tony noticed, too. He growled and placed his arms around Bruce's waist much to the doctor's embarrassment. "This one is mine.", the billionaire declared, pulling Bruce closer to his chest to emphasize his claim. Bucky raised an eyebrow while Steve sighed, adding in a chuckle. "Yeah... long story."

He then felt strong arms encircle his waist from behind. He smiled, knowing who it is. "And this is Thor. My boyfriend, mate..."

"Soon to be husband and king of Asgard.", Natasha teased. "Oh! And father to the child that is possibly growing in Steve right now."

Bucky stared at the couple in disbelief. "I'm sorry?" Steve scratched the back of his neck. "Well..."

"I have claimed Steve officially since of last night. He's now carrying our child.", Thor cleared, placing his hands on Steve's stomach. It was silent for a moment, everyone with their eyes on Bucky and the couple. They noticed how Bucky's face went from bafflement to protective. He crossed his arms, a deep frown on his face. "Alright, my turn. Everyone out the room except for these two.", he demanded.

Steve knew what was coming. "Buck, don't-"

"No no no, Steven. It's time I gave you a good talking with your boyfriend here. Everyone out." Steve turned around, facing everyone else. "Do as he says!"

In seconds, the room only contained Steve, Thor and Bucky.

* * *

"So what do you think he's going to tell them?", Clint asked. While Bucky was giving Thor and Steve a good lecture, everyone else was in another room. The archer was sharping his arrows with one of the many machines Tony designed for him. Sam was sitting beside him. "Maybe to use protection. Something like that."

"Funny how Bucky is already reclaiming his big brother title.", Natasha voiced. "Well, Agent Barnes had told us about his and Captain Rogers' childhood. He truly missed him, even when he was under HYDRA's control.", Phil said. "All he could remember was Steve."

"How sweet. Anyone up for some food?", Tony asked. At that moment there was a ringing of the alarm. "Ah shit.", the billionaire groaned. "City's under attack? What?"

Maria was listening in on her comm. link, focused on what the other person was telling her. "Sir, there's someone attacking a city nearby. The police are already on it, but it's a small army of warriors. Their leader is a woman.", Maria said. Bruce and Natasha exchanged looks. "You think it's her?", the doctor questioned.

"Probably."

* * *

The team had finally arrived at the destroyed site. They could see some rather tall people attacking the police force while near bystanders cleared out from being hit. Cap was the first out the Jet when he spotted the leader. "Akeldama!", he called out, unclipping his shield from behind him.

Said woman turned, a smirk on her face. "Ah! I see that the spell has worn off! Thor must be more of a god than I thought.", she taunted, seeing said god. "Akeldama, must you terrorize these people, you wench?! What is your purpose here?!"

Akeldama huffed, her pink lips forming a saddened pout. "I actually came to visit you, Thor and the cute little subs. I mean no harm."

"Then why attack the city?", Hawkeye asked, crossing his arms. Akeldama looked him over for a few seconds before answering. "I was asking where Thor resides and they attack telling me to leave at once. I know I look threatening, but I don't evoke a fight first." Thor scoffed. "Right, Akeldama. Despite your attempt to see me, please leave now or we will engage in another fight.", he hissed, showing his hammer. Akeldama huffed. "If it's another fight you want then so be it, you puny god."

The princess charged forward, sword pointed in Thor's direction. Cap jumped in front of him, blocking the attack with his shield and tossing the goddess to the side. "Now this is the nicest I'm going to say this. Get the hell off my planet." Akeldama stood up from the dent implanted on the ground. "I did not realize how feisty you are, dear doe. But where I'm from that is a trait that dominants love in their submissives."

Akeldama gave a growl, lunging forward again after yelling "ATTACK!"

Her followers had done so, aiming their weapons at the team. Natasha was swiftly dodging while kicking and electrocuting them with her weapons. Hawkeye was shooting at them with his arrows while whacking them with his bow. He dodged one guy who actually tried to kiss him and punched him in the face. "Nice try, but I don't do warriors."

"Hawk, warrior coming at ya at 3!", Sam warned from above.

Said archer turned around, knocking the enemy off his feet and whacking him with his bow.

Thor was engaged in another with Akeldama, Steve assisting him.

"I'm quite shocked really that you actually had the dignity to claim your mate, Thor. I can see him practically glowing through his clothing now. He's with child I bet you. What a glorious accomplishment you should celebrate!", the goddess squealed. Cap blushed, Thor growling lowly under his breath. "Akeldama, please stop fawning over my beloved!"

"He's so adorable, Thor, son of Odin! Along with the brunet over there. I see he's still unmated. Does no one take interest of him or does he not have interest of anyone else?"

Just a few feet away, Bruce was assisting Tony with the attacking warriors. Despite the fact he was without Hulk, he was still capable of fighting with the newfound abilities from the spell. Including a bonus of being smaller, he was faster and much more agile.

"This isn't something I ever imagine doing!", he exclaimed, ducking from a swing of a sword and kicking the guy in the chest. Hawkeye chuckled, hitting another warrior with his bow. "I bet. No one can imagine this of you."

Akeldama had smirked. "I never noticed this one before. He's a beauty as well.", she hissed mischievously, advancing onto the archer. Clint had turned in time to dodge a blast from the goddess, sending an arrow her way. "Hey! Watch it, lady!", he warned. Thor had moved quickly when it seemed that Akeldama wasn't stopping. "Clinton, run!"

Hawkeye yelped when Akeldama shot another blast and began to panic run for shelter. He found himself, hiding behind a banged up car. "This isn't fair at all! First, Steve and Bruce! Now me! Damn you, Thor for making such weird ass enemies!" He heard a sudden thud and looked up to see Akeldama standing on the car's roof. "Found you, archer.", she teased, pointing her glowing sword at him. Hawkeye rolled out the way in time and shot another arrow at her. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but it's not cool! I don't want to be a submissive!" Akeldama pouted. "Oh phooey. You would make a rather cute and feisty one. Many would flock over you."

"Not today, lady!" Akeldama was knocked down by Sam swooping in with a kick. He grabbed Clint, carrying him to where the others are. "Thanks, Sam."

"You're welcome.", the Falcon smiled, landing next between Steve and Bucky. "Now how are we supposed to get rid of a deranged goddess?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's more deranged than Loki. No offense, Kim.", Tony said when Thor glared his way. "My name's not Kim."

"Tell that to, Chris Hemsworth. Hey, Katniss! Blast heading your way!"

Clint ducked from another blast, now getting highly frustrated. "Ugh! Now I know how Bruce and Steve felt!"

"She hasn't blasted you yet!", Bruce reminded, punching another warrior in the face. "Be lucky!" Clint huffed. "I don't like it!"

"Akeldama, please return back to Themystika. These people should not face your taste for fight out of sport.", Thor growled. The princess goddess huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine, Prince Thor. I will return home." Her golden eyes then averted over to the archer. "You were lucky this time, dear archer. Many would find you quite alluring with your fierceness and skill. I know the perfect dominant that would love to share bedtime passion with you.", she grinned. Natasha and Bucky shared a laugh at the red blush covering Clint's face. "No. Just no."

"I understand. I shall take my leave now." She then called to her hover board, jumping on it. "I bid you well, Thor. Even though I still find you a very puny god."

"Akeldama..."

"I apologize. Such an unpleasant attitude you have." Akeldama then formed a portal, her entourage following her through it. Steve had let out a breath when they were out of sight. "Thank goodness she's gone."

"And hopefully for a long, long time.", Bucky added. Beside him, Bruce groaned, catching the attention of the others. "Man, I didn't get a chance to ask how I should change myself back! This is why I hate magic! You can't solve it with science!"

"I have a theory.", Sam announced. Everyone looked at the Falcon waiting for him to speak again. He noticed, a light blush on his face. "Okay. Bruce, don't get mad at me, but you know how Steve turned back to normal after he... fondued with Thor." Bruce nodded, Steve coughing behind his hand while his boyfriend smiled proudly. He had that 'I claimed that ass' face.

"Yeah."

"Well... I'm guessing in order to change back you have to... fondue..."

Bruce collapsed.

* * *

While Steve and Natasha went back to report the incident, the others went back to the had carried Bruce into his given room with Clint following him to make sure he didn't do anything to the unconscious Bruce.

"I can't believe it. Bruce probably has to have sex to turn back? I wonder who the lucky candidate will be.", he teased. Tony just continued staring down at the doctor on the bed. Clint noticed his silence and went closer to him, noticing the dullness in Tony's dark eyes. "Um... Tony? Are you feeling okay?"

No answer.

"Hey! Anthony! Edward! Stark! Tony! Bro!"

Still no answer.

Clint huffed, crossing his arms. "Alright. Pheromones. I get it. You're horny now." The archer uncrossed his arms and brought his hands up to Tony's face. "Tony, if you don't snap out of it I'll kiss you. I know you wouldn't want that."

Tony blinked, stepping back from the archer. "You're fucking right I wouldn't want that! No one is kissing me!"

"Except Bruce. What the hell was wrong with you just now? You were like in some trance while staring at him with lust." Tony looked down at Bruce one more time before looking back at Clint. "I don't know. I didn't feel like myself. All I thought about was Bruce."

Clint grabbed Tony's metal covered hand and led him out the room. "Well, let's get you out this suit and get your mind off of him."

Tony disabled his suit off him once he was in his lab and met the others in the den. Steve, Nat, Rhodey and Pepper were back. Thor had Steve in his lap while rubbing his stomach and kissing his neck affectionately. "Hey, Tony.", the captain greeted. Tony gave a small smile in return. "Hey, Cap. How did the report go?"

"Fury took it well... sort of... He was glad that Clint wasn't turned into a pretty boy." Said male narrowed his eyes at Natasha's words. "The hell I would have been! Curvy hips is not me. If I wanted to be that way I would have asked Loki to turn me into a woman."

Sam somehow formed an image of a female Clint in his head and blushed. _'Good god! Bad Sam! Bad!'_

"Please don't say that.", Natasha begged. "Just don't."

"Anyone hungry?", Pepper asked. "I'll make lunch!"

On cue, stomachs growled emitted around the room. Thor's being the loudest. "I have hunger."

"The whole world knows this.", Tony sassed. He began to sit down on the couch until something hit his senses. He stopped short, his body going stiff. "Anyone is smelling that?", he asked, looking around. Thor frowned, realizing quickly what was going on. "Oh dear."

"Um... smell what?", Steve asked. "You don't smell it? It's strong and sweet."

"Tony, you're being weird.", Rhodey deadpanned. Tony shook his head. "No. No. It's like everywhere. I'm the only one smelling that?" Thor gently pushed Steve off his lap and made his way over to the billionaire. "Iron brother, you must stay calm. You're not being yourself."

"Thor, what's going on?", Steve asked, concern in his eyes. "Beloved, please go see if Bruce is alright." Pepper pointed over to the entrance of the room. "Don't have to. He's here." Bruce came into the room, dressed in sweatpants and a tee. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Danger.", Clint and Sam unionized. "You're in danger." Bruce raised an eyebrow in question, not understanding what the hell they meant. "What are you talking about?"

"Bruce." The doctor looked up to see Tony now standing by his side... really close, too. Thor had comically blinked and stared at the spot Tony was at just a second ago. "Whoa. Fast."

"Aaaawww! Tony's being cuddly again!", Pepper cooed. Everyone watched as Tony wrapped his arms around Bruce's curved in waist while pressing him against his chest. One of hands were brought up to caress Bruce's smooth cheek. "T-tony?"

There wasn't a verbal answer. Instead, he received a physical one. Bruce had let out a yelp as Tony's lips met his. It started as soft, just a brush of the lips. Slowly, the slightly taller brunet added pressure to the kiss. Bruce had closed his eyes, becoming enchanted by the passionate action, his hands going up to hold Tony's shoulders while Tony's hands held the small of his back.

Everyone blushed seeing the two slowly going into swapping DNA with their mouths.

"Wow.", Clint whistled. "Does this have to do with the spell?"

Thor nodded. "It's stronger now since Bruce isn't mated... yet. So the pheromones are much stronger and attracting Tony even more. I think Akeldama may have increased it when she was here."

"Well, damn.", Rhodey sighed. "Tony's under a love spell."

"Technically.", Sam agreed. "But it's mutual."

They watched as Tony hiked Bruce on his body, the doctor's legs hooked around his waist while his hands stayed on his shoulders. They had stopped kissing but their foreheads was pressed together.

"That's kind of cute.", Steve mewled. "I guess it's time for them to both be happy."

"Brother Stark did mention how he wanted Bruce in his arms.", Thor reminded. Pepper and Natasha glanced at each other. "Oh snap!"

The older redhead went over to the cuddling and started to push them into the hallway. "Jarvis, open Tony's bedroom now!", Pepper demanded as Tony and Bruce gave her identical stares of confusion. "Pepper?"

"Not now! You have some sexing to do!"

* * *

Two hours had passed since then. The group had eaten their lunch, waiting for the science duo to make their appearance. Pepper had remembered that Tony's room was soundproof so she had Jarvis record the two.

Much to the shock of the others, the AI had protested but in the end Pepper managed to persuade him with blackmail. How in the world does she have blackmail on artifical intelligence was beyond the others, but they didn't question it.

Same how they don't question Thor's love for poptarts and now pocky. Who would? Poptarts and pocky is awesome! Anywhoooo...

"How long you think it's going to be?", Clint asked. He watched as Bucky took a sleeping Steve from Thor and placed him on his lap. "I only been here for only a couple hours but from I heard those two have a lot of sexual tension to release. So... maybe another hour or so.", the brunet soldier guessed. It was silence for a moment before they heard footsteps coming their way. They looked up to see a shirtless Tony coming into the room. Clint had giggled seeing the large bite marks on his shoulders. "Hmm. Feisty one, isn't he?"

Tony rubbed one of the marks before shrugging. "Yeah. He's a biter apparently."

"Feel better?", Nat questioned, ice cream in her hands. She loved ice cream. "Well, I don't feel like I'm in a love trance anymore. So dumbed down. So yeah. I do."

"I bet Bruce does, too.", Rhodey added. Steve had mumbled something in his sleep, shifting in Bucky's lap.

Thor pouted. "Brother Buchanan, why isn't he in my embrace?"

"Because I'm afraid you might molest him in his sleep.", the brunet deadpanned. "I'm Steve's official guardian because I said so."

"Wait! You're older than Steve?", Sam questioned. "By two or three years."

"An actual human older than Steve!"

"I'm older than my beloved.", Thor pointed out. "Thor, you're an alien.", Pepper reminded. The thunder wielder nodded in understanding. "Ah. I am."

"Alien. Such a loosely used term.", Tony joked, heading into the kitchen. When he was gone, Clint stood up. "Hey, Sam. Nat. Want to go check on Brucey?", he asked. Sam and Nat exchanged smirks. "Well, duh!", they answered, getting up and following the archer out the room.

The trio made their way to Tony's room through the floors, finding that the door was locked. "Aw. Maybe he didn't want us to see the destruction in the room.", Nat guessed, looking at the lock pad. "Or maybe the markings on Bruce's skin. Tony's probably bashful about sex."

 **"Mr. Stark isn't bashful about intercourse, Ms. Romanoff. I assure you. He just doesn't want Dr. Banner disturbed."**

The trio jumped at the sudden voice, looking around. "Damn it, Jarvis! Must you be so damn frightening like that? Scared the shit out of me!"

 **"Great apologies, Mr. Barton. I didn't mean to."**

"Right. So since Tony doesn't want us to see Bruce, how is he?"

 **"Dr. Banner is just fine. He's sleeping peacefully as we speak."**

"Hmmm... how's he sleeping? Like what position?"

 **"Mr. Barton, I don't think that it's neccessary to know."**

"Just want to know, Jarvis. Just want to know.", Clint smirked, leaning against the wall. Nat and Sam swore they heard the AI sigh. **"Well, since I know that you won't leave anytime soon I might as well tell you. He's sleeping peacefully on his stomach. Oh! He turned on his side now, nuzzled in one of the saved pillows comfortably."**

"Ah. Cool." Clint clapped his hands. "Nat, Sammy. Let's go." The archer began to walk away from the door, heading back own the hallway. They met back with the others, the group now playing some game. Has to be charades. Pepper was doing some dance.

"Ummm... the Chicken Dance!", Rhodey guessed. Pepper shook her head. she started moving to the right and then the left. "What is the name that one dance about the love god? Ah! The Cupid Shuffle!", Thor explained. Pepper nodded. "How did Thor of all people get that?!" Bucky crossed his arms. "You realize that Steve and I wouldn't know about that dance? All we know is swing."

"Steve was twerking the other day. He was really hyper.", Nat reminded. Bucky frowned with confusion in his eyes. "What is twerking?"

Tony grabbed his laptop that was sitting on the coffee table. He opened it and began to surf the net to Bucky's question while eating a cookie. He turned the screen towards the soldier and played the video he found. "This right here is twerking." Thor had joined Bucky in watching the two-minute video and begun to frown. "That is undigified action! Who moves their buttocks in such a matter?!"

"Steve did!"

Bucky glared down at the sleeping blonde. "When he wakes up I'm giving him another talk."

"Can I stick around for it this time?", Sam asked. Bucky just glanced at him.

It was silent for a moment.

Just silence.

Steve had stirred next between the brunet soldier and the thunder god, moaning a little. "Nom... nom... fondue..."

"That's melted cheese, right?"

Everyone looked at Tony. The billionaire jumped a little at the stares. "What? I just had mind-blowing sex so I'm a little dumb right now."

"Sex does that to Tony.", Pepper agreed. Tony settled back against the pillows, scratching around his Arc Reactor. "Whatever."

 **"Sir, Dr. Banner is making his presence."**

The group looked up to see a fresh, wide awake Bruce. He was dressed in just sweatpants and what looked to be one of Tony's many band named shirts. His hair was slightly wet, indicating his recent shower.

"Hi, everyone.", he greeted softly with an added yawn. They noticed he still was spelled, yet looked older. "Hm. Guess the sex does work.", Sam teased. Bruce crossed his arms with a pout. "Don't say that." Sam shrugged. "It's true. You look older and taller."

"That's a plus.", the doctor agreed. He took a seat between Pepper and Tony, grabbing a pillow and putting it to his chest. "So what are you all doing?"

"We were playing charades but then we got into the topic of twerking.", Nat answered. "Twerking? Isn't that the dance that people do with their butts?"

"If you have one."

"How about the Nae Nae? And Whip? Or the Do Like Me Challenge?", Rhodey asked. Tony frowned. "Those dances...", he hissed out. It was another moment of silence. Steve had began to blink his eyes open as he stretched his limbs out. He sat up, feeling all stiffness in his body going away. He then felt two strong arms around his waist, pulling him closer to a warm body. He looked over his shoulder at Thor who had nothing but a bland expression on his face. "Love?"

"Steven, you, Brother Bucky and I have a long talk to engage in." Steve blinked before looking over at Bucky. "What? Did do something?"

"You could say that. You could say that."

* * *

It was another morning for the Avengers and their companions. Natasha was the first one up, heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. When the eggs were being mixed, Steve and Sam came in. Sam was shirtless, Steve in blue pajamas. Though the shirt wasn't hiding the large hickey on his neck. The captain sat by the countertop, his eyes dull. Nat noticed. "You alright, Cap?", she asked while pouring flour in a bowl to make pancakes. Sam had made sure there was poptarts and coffee.

"I'm fine. Just a bit... shocked from what happened last night."

"Oh?"

Steve nodded. Sam had chuckled. "Yeah. Bucky allowed me to be there for the talk and boy was it funny!"

"It was not!", Steve protested with a cute pout. "He told me some things that even I wouldn't have thought of."

"That was what made it funny. You should seen Thor's face though. While Bucky was describing the inappropiate dance, Thor was standing in the corner with a blush on his face while looking at Soldier Boy like he wanted to eat him. After talking, Thor literally threw Steve on his shoulder and carried him to his bedroom. You can guess what happened next."

"Thor making sure Steve was carrying his child.", Nat mockingly guessed. Steve glared at her and Sam. "Shut up."

Tony entered the kitchen, Bruce holding his hand and completely back to normal. "Morning!", the billionaire greeted. "Morning, Tony. I see you two have finally got together.", Sam teased. Bruce sighed, Tony kissing his forehead. "Yup. After a long passionate night of some pillow biting and hair grabbing, there was million of chances that Bruce and I would hook up. He changed back just now while we were making out."

"Anthony! Must you be so blunt?!", the doctor asked, smacking the other upside his head. "What? I have no shame admitting my attraction to you. From your talk of cells to your curly brown hair. I love all of you!" To prove his point, Tony grabbed Bruce into a loving hug. Sam, Natasha, and Steve awed at the brunet couple. "How cute.", Steve added.

Pepper then walked in, fully dressed and prepped up. She stopped when she spotted the two and smiled. "I was waiting for this. Official?"

"Yup.", Tony answered. "And thanks, Pepper, for pushing it."

"You needed it, Tony. Anyways, where are the others?"

On cue, Clint had made his appearance. The archer had emerged from the kitchen vent, dressed in a dark purple tee and sleeping pants. His hair was disheveled and he had his arrows and bows with him. "Hey, everyone!"

"Clint, what were you doing in the vents? Again?", Steve asked, crossing his arms. The said male shrugged. "Don't know. I never do."

"You have your bow and arrows." Clint then snapped his fingers. "I remember now! I heard some footsteps and went to go check it out. Everyone was sleep by then and I know this so don't ask. Anyways, I went to go investigate. Jarvis, told me there was some woman in the tower and gave me directions to her whereabouts. I was in the vents when I actually came in contact with her but then she blasted me with some fucking spell and I was knocked out cold."

Tony nodded. "Hm. Jarvis, got any footage on this woman?"

 **"Yes, sir. Here's the footage."**

Jarvis emitted a screen in the middle of the kitchen showing a video. There was a woman dressed in some dark clothing, but tight enough to show she was indeed a woman. She had entered from a window through the living room. It soon showed the group Clint coming out his room with his arrows and bow, climbing in one of the vents. After it showed him being hit with some blast from the woman before she disappeared in one of the elevators.

 **"I don't know where else she disappeared after that, but I believe she's still in the Tower."**

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony clapped his hands together. "Well, looks like we have a morning hunt."

"You don't have to."

Everyone jumped and shouted, backing away from where the voice came from. They were huddled on one of the kitchen, the woman on the other side. Natasha was holding up a knife while Clint had an arrow pointed at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't seem familiar?" The woman removed the hood from other her head, revealing her golden crown and her blue-black hair. Bruce and Steve groaned. "Akeldama?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hello to you, too, my little cuties!", she smiled. Clint growled. "I have some good reasons to shoot you in the head right now! You blasted me last night!"

"It was just a small sleeping spell, sweetheart. I apologize greatly." Just then Thor and Bucky walked in, the god immediately getting in front of Steve when he saw Akeldama. "Akeldama, why are you here?"

"Well, I wanted to check on my little brothers, Son of Odin. Since last time wasn't so... pleasant. And look! I didn't bring my followers!", she proudly proclaimed. "I could have if I wanted to, but I did not!"

Nat shrugged, agreeing. "Well, yeah. She could have. So let's give her points for that."

Thor looked from the redhead to the warrior woman. "Natasha is right, but that does not mean I will trust you."

"Thor, if it wasn't for me you would have to wait longer to... what do those mortals say? Um... get a piece of the ass." Bucky turned from the group to laugh behind his hands while Sam and Nat bit their lips from laughing. Steve and Bruce exchanged looks. "Oh dear..."

Tony crossed his arms. "I'm actually starting to like this woman. Reminds me of a genderbent version of Loki."

Akeldama gasped, clapping her hands together. "Oh Loki! How is the mischevious one?"

"Well, he's doing good now. Father was able to forgive him for his crimes, but he still has to serve punishment."

"Not too harsh I hope."

"Nothing of the sort. He's... Why am I speaking to you about this?!" Akeldama huffed. "My, Thor, you are quite rude. How does your beloved stay sane with your attitude?" Steve nodded to Tony. "If I'm still sane around this one, I can handle Thor.", he boasted, the genius glaring his way. The princess smirked. "Yes. This one is very sassy. Are you sure you don't want to come with me and bond with another?"

"I'm good. Thor is all I need." Steve kissed Thor's cheek to emphasize his point. "After all, he is worthy of my love as I am for his."

"Cheesy!", Sam coughed. Akeldama pouted. "Ah. Well, I can understand." She then clapped her hands together. "Now I will take my absence once again. And believe you may see more of me!" She then flashed next to Clint and kissed his cheek, hugging him. "Don't think that I have nothing in store for you my, feisty little archer!" She then appeared next to Bruce and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before doing the same to Steve. In turn she gotten deep growls from Tony and Thor.

"See you soon, my cuties! And farewell to the rest of you and the puny excuse of a god!", she said, waving off before disappearing in a portal. Steve had let out a deep sigh, sitting back down. "Finally."

Clint had sat down his bow and arrows on the counter, resting his head against them. "It's official. Crazy things happen to us everyday." He groaned, turning himself on his chin and grabbing the pancake mix. "I'm mixing this to get my mind off this."

Rhodey was the final one to make his appearance. He noticed the scenery and shook his head. "Spells make you Avengers so some crazy things."

* * *

 **And I am now officially done! Done! DONE I TELL YOU!**

 **Sorry for it being so long. I actually wasn't planning that, but then some ideas just popped in my head while working on this. And this took weeks to write. I had worked on this story with two laptops, my previous one breaking. But thank goodness I had it saved on my thumbdrive! And I'm blabbing...**

 **So...**

 **Oh! Should Akeldama make another appearance? How you guys like her? How you like the story overall?**

 **How about telling with some reviews or PMs? *smirks***

 **See ya and thanks for reading!**


End file.
